1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display housing for a monitor, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a display housing of a flat display to a monitor stand.
2. Background of the Related Art
A display housing may be assembled with a flat display, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Field Emission Display (FED), and the like.
In FIG. 1, an LCD is provided with a back light part 1 for emitting a light, a display part (or a liquid crystal panel part) 2 fitted in front of the back light part 1 for receiving the light emitted from the back light part 1 to present image data (or picture), a frame 3 for holding edges of the back light part 1 and the display part 2 to maintain a required gap between the back light part 1 and the display part 2, and a front case 4 and a rear case 5 for putting the back light part 1, the display part 2, and the frame 3 together, thereby reproducing the picture by utilizing molecular movements of the liquid crystals (not shown) in the liquid crystal panel part 2.
In FIG. 2, a monitor is provided with a flat display 10 for displaying a picture, a display housing 20 for fitting the flat display 10 therein, and a stand 30 for holding and adjusting an angle of the display housing 20.
FIG. 3 shows the monitor of FIG. 2 in detail. In FIG. 3, the display housing 20 is provided with a front housing 21 on a front surface of the flat display 10 having an opening 21a for exposing the display part 2 of the flat display to the air, and a rear housing 22 on a rear surface of the flat display 10. The stand 30 is provided with a stand arm 31 in rear of the rear housing 22 for holding the display housing 20 at a height from a floor, and a stand body 32 for supporting the stand arm 31. The stand 30 includes: a metal frame 40 of a plate fitted between the flat display 10 and the rear housing 22 having pass through holes 22a for serving as a supporting frame of the display housing 20 having fastening holes 40a in a surface facing an inside surface of the rear housing 22 in correspondence to the pass through holes 22a; a stand bracket 33 at an end of the stand arm 31 in rear of the rear housing 22 having coupling holes 33a in correspondence to the fastening holes 40a; and screws 50 for fastening the coupling holes 33a in the stand bracket 33, the pass through holes 22a in the rear housing 22, and the fastening holes 40a in the metal frame in succession for assembling the display housing 20 to the stand 30.
The metal frame 40 is used because strength of the rear housing 22 is too weak to assemble the display housing 20 to the stand 30 by fastening the screws 50 only to the rear housing 22. Specifically, since the display housing 20 is made of injection molded plastic, its own weight may cause it to break. Accordingly, additional high strength metal frame 40 is employed if the screws 50 are fastened only to the rear housing 22. However, the metal frame 40 causes the following problems. First, use of the heavy metal frame 40 increases overall weight of the monitor. Second, placing the metal frame 40 between the flat display 10 and the rear housing 22 increases an overall thickness of the display housing 20 thicker. Third, the metal frame 40 requires additional fabrication steps, thereby decreasing productivity. Fourth, the metal frame 40 increases costs.